


Siege

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: From The Ashes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has just declared war against God so Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel set siege to Heaven all while trying to protect their hurt younger sibling and his human brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel could only gape in horror as the roof of his house crashed down on top of his younger brother and Dean Winchester. He heard Samael's pained scream and it shook him into action as Lucifer and Michael scrambled in front of him across the wreckage. Distantly he heard Castiel cry out and Anael insisting that he stay back and let the archangels handle it. Part of Gabriel was screaming at him to dig until he could see his little brother and he was holding himself together by a thread. He had just gotten Sam back, he couldn't lose his little brother now. Not again and definitely not permanently.

Lucifer's eyes were dark with rage as he glanced up at the sky growling out a single name. "Raphael." Michael looked just as angry as Lucifer but unlike his other brother, Michael's anger burned hot. His eyes, and his entire being really, blazed. Michael was the bringer of their father's wrath and at that moment he looked like it.

"We'll get Samael out," the oldest archangel growled. "Then we'll decide how to deal with our wayward sister." Together they formed a lose circle around the space that Sam and Dean had been sitting, slipping their combined graces through the cracks in the debris and moving it aside. Slowly they uncovered Samael and Dean. Samael's wings were wrapped protectively around them both, the very outer black pair were covered with rubble and pressing heavily against the midnight blue pair. The silver pair were well hidden and Samael's entire frame was limp. 

Gently Lucifer and Gabriel drew Samael out of the rubble. Their youngest brother was unconscious, his breathing soft in Gabriel's ear as Lucifer moved to help shift a slightly more conscious Dean Winchester out of the relatively rubble free bubble Samael had created for the two of them. Dean had a broken arm and his face was pale as milk, eyes roving pointlessly around his surroundings as he gasped raggedly for breath. "I've got him," Michael said, shifting to take the human's entire weight. "Castiel, Anael, and I will see to him. You two see to Samael as best you can." Lucifer nodded, coming to help support Samael's weight. The two of them spread their wings as Gabriel turned toward one of his other hiding spots, passing the information to Michael with a quick brush of his grace before they both vanished.

They reappeared inside of Gabriel's apartment in Springfield, Ohio. They slumped to the floor together, Lucifer already running a gentle hand through Samael's wings. "The outer wings are damaged," he said, voice coldly furious. He slipped his hand under the black wings to the midnight blue ones, making Samael whimper. Gabriel ran a hand through his brother's sweaty hair and murmured reassurances as Lucifer checked the second set of wings. "These may have strained muscles and a few bruises." He moved on to the last set and Samael let out a muffled sob that had Gabriel cradling his little brother helplessly closer and Lucifer mumbling assurances. "The bottom layer is unharmed," Lucifer said at last, voice colored with relief. "Our Samael is stronger than he looks."

"What about bones?" Gabriel asked, voice rough with worry. Lucifer checked carefully and then shook his head.

"Just extensive bruising, nothing we can't heal. The problem is the wings. Maybe we can speed up the process a bit but no one besides Dad can completely heal them in an instant." Lucifer was running his hand gently down Sam's back, carefully healing the bruises. "Can you bring him around?" Gabriel didn't reply, simply brushing his fingers across Samael's forehead. His brother stirred, grace beginning to blaze again as he woke. They both knew the instant Samael woke because the youngest archangel's wings flared and then his whole body flinched with the pain. "Easy Sam," Lucifer whispered, keeping his hand pressing lightly against his youngest brother's back. "Breathe through it." Sam sucked in deep, gasping breaths as he struggled to control the pain.

"Where-" Sam began and then broke off with a whimper and sucked in a few more breaths. Gabriel kept a gentle hand on his brother's forehead and Lucifer was a steadying presence against Samael's back. "Where am I?" Samael choked out, this time managing to get out a full sentence.

"My apartment in Springfield," Gabriel told his brother, keeping his voice low and soothing.

"Dean?"

"Michael and Cas and Anna are seeing to him," Gabriel soothed. "Just calm down and breathe. You've had an entire roof collapsed on your wings and you're hurt."

"Raphael-"

"We know," Lucifer said, interrupting Sam's harsh whisper. "Just take it easy Sam or I'll have Gabe knock you back out." Sam let out a breathy little laugh but silenced and focused on calming his ragged breathing. Once they finally felt that their brother could breathe properly they carefully lifted him and managed to help him stumble to the guest bedroom. Samael slumped limply on his stomach, wings draped across the mattress and hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked so frail and tiny lying there and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to gather his little brother up in his wings and hide him away from the world. Instead he forced himself to follow Lucifer out of the room after a proper warding and gently closed the door behind them.

"I am going to kill Raphael," Gabriel growled softly as he paced the living room/kitchen combo anxiously. "Rip her apart, burn the pieces, and dump them in a black hole somewhere."

"Leave the violence to Michael and I little brother," Lucifer chided but his expression was amused and the brush of his grace comforting. There was a flutter of wings and the final three angels in their contingency appeared next to Lucifer, an unconscious Dean Winchester in Castiel's arms.

"What's going on with that?" Gabriel asked, looking pointedly at Dean while trying to ignore the fact that Samael was in the next room and hurting.

"He is healed but was rather..." Castiel trailed off awkwardly and Anna finished for him.

"Hysterical. Michael ran out of patience and knocked him out."

"Nice job Mikey," Lucifer drawled with a snort and Michael growled slightly under his breath.

"Now children," Anna chided. "This isn't the time to get into whatever old arguments you had _before_. Raphael is planning the apocalypse and has just declared war against our Father and His will. We need to be able to work together to win this fight." Lucifer backed off with a nod and Michael inclined his head before glancing at Gabriel.

"Guest room," he said, motioning his head in the proper direction, and Michael took off in search of their youngest sibling. "You can put Dean their on the couch until he wakes up. In the mean time we need to start coming up with a game plan."

\---

Samael tried to twist around to see him the instant Michael softly eased the door open and the oldest archangel had to move quickly to keep his youngest sibling on the bed. "It's okay," he soothed, running a gentle had through Sam's hair. "Everyone's alive and safe." He watched some of the tension wash away from the younger archangel's body as Sam slumped back against the bed, body falling limp again.

"Raphael-"

"Will be dealt with," Michael reassured him. "But we have to plan for her. She'll attempt to close Heaven to us in order to prevent us from interfering with her plans."

"She doesn't know what she's doing," Samael protested weakly, body tensed again as he tried to push himself up to prove some point. Michael gently forced hims brother back down, holding him there with a hand in the middle of his back.

"Yes," he replied. "She does." Sam shook his head tiredly but his eyes were already drifting closed, exhaustion and pain overwhelming him. "Rest well little brother," Michael whispered before standing and making his way back out of the room.

\---

Zachariah could not say that he was an angel that was particularly fond of demons but occasionally they did have their uses. For example, this particular one. She called herself Ruby and all of Heaven knew she was the demon Sam Winchester had been working with to, unknowingly, jump-start the apocalypse before he regained his grace and became Samael once again. Right now she was sitting across from Zachariah at a damp picnic table, eyes wary and frame ready to bolt at a moment's notice "You claim to know Samael," he said and it was not a question. Ruby nodded anyway. "Have you been keeping track of him?"

"Yes," Ruby replied. "And I can tell you where I know he last was but what's in it for me?"

"Your life on this earth undisturbed for the time being unless your information is false." Ruby considered that for a moment and then nodded.

"Deal," she said. Then she leaned casually across the picnic table to whisper something into his ear. She was gone before the smirk fully formed on the angel's borrowed face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was half asleep when the rustle of wings put him on alert. He turned his head slowly, eyes scanning the dark room for any sign of danger. Nothing. Still the eerie feeling that he was being watching refused to leave. The young archangel wanted desperately to sit up and look around but his injured wings and the knowledge that his brothers would cheerfully damage him if he moved stopped him. Instead he stretched out his grace to search the room. He had a brief second of relief as he felt nothing obviously wrong and then a hand wrapped around his shoulder, jerking him up. Samael cried out in panic and pain. The hand released him quickly as the door was flung open and Sam slumped back on to the bed with a whimper.

Icy hands brushed across his forehead and he leaned a little into Lucifer's touch. "Sam, what happened?" the older archangel demanded. Sam tried to shrug and then flinched in pain. " _Sam_ ," Lucifer warned and he sighed softly.

"I don't know," he replied helplessly. "I heard wings and then there was a hand trying to pull me up. That's it."

"You didn't feel any grace?"

"None," he replied solemnly and Lucifer cursed under his breath in Enochian. Sam snorted at that and the cool hand moved to ruffle his hair. " _Lucifer_ ," Sam whined and his older brother chuckled.

"What Sammy?" Sam huffed in exasperation then turned abruptly serious.

"How many angels know how to shield their grace?"

"Are you sure it wasn't a rogue nephilim wandering about?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer," Sam grumbled. "Are you trying to tell me that one of the nephilim, that aren't even supposed to be _alive_ anymore, just snuck by three archangels and two regular angels without anyone noticing? Now answer the question."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it," Lucifer snarled and Sam flinched slightly at the venom in his older brother's tone. "Trust me," Lucifer added, softening his tone. "You don't want to know."

" _Luci_ ," Sam pleaded but Lucifer was already gone.

\---

"What happened?" Gabriel asked the instant Lucifer re-emerged.

"There was an angel in Sam's room," his older brother replied darkly, grace fluctuating wildly.

"I hate to ask," Michael said, "but are you certain?"

"I suggested the nephilim but, as Sam so _politely_ pointed out, there is no way one of the nephilim would be able to sneak by us," Lucifer replied.

"Furthermore they're all dead," Gabriel added in an acidic tone. "So who was it?"

"Sam doesn't know. Whoever it was, they were shielding their grace from him." Castiel suddenly hissed under his breath and all three archangels turned to look at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked after a moment but Castiel's eyes were already seeking out Anael.

"Do you think?" he asked and she nodded.

"Would somebody mind cluing us in?" Lucifer demanded impatiently and then silenced as the younger angel turned to look at him.

"Zachariah," he said. Michael let out a string of Enochian curses that made Gabriel, Castiel, and Anael jump and Lucifer smirk.

"Mind telling me who Zachariah is?" the formerly imprisoned archangel prodded. Michael didn't look like he was able to answer so Anael took over.

"He's another angel, the same level as Castiel and I, but he's a slimy little bastard." Lucifer's eyebrows arched up at that comment and Gabriel snorted. "He can hide his grace effectively though," Anna continued and Michael growled out another Enochian curse that made Gabriel snicker.

"I take it you know this bastard," Lucifer sent toward his older brother and Michael growled.

"He's one of Raphael's."

"Do you think she knows this?" Gabriel prodded and Michael's expression turned darker.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's possible. She's clever and if anyone had any reason to figure it out, she would have thought of one."

" _Great_ ," Lucifer drawled. "Just what we need right now. Another problem."

"Not like we have any choice," Gabriel said with a sigh. "Now can we get back to this?"

\---

This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. The older archangels were hovering around their youngest sibling and Zachariah had anticipated Samael have a little less fight while injured. His actions this evening had been a mistake. Castiel and Anael knew him and knew of his ability to shield his grace from detection which would mean the archangels would soon know it had been him. It would take away the element of surprise and his failed assassination attempt would only make it more difficult to approach Sam. "Stupid," Zachariah growled under his breath, settling down at a park bench and shielding himself from human view.

His best chance to fulfill Raphael's order would be to wait until the older archangels had left and then abduct Samael. Once the youngest archangel was out from under his older brother's eyes and away from the apartment it would be a simple matter to kill him. The only problem with that plan was the probability of the older archangels leaving Samael alone was relatively low. He'd need a distraction. And hopefully the sole archangel in his corner would be able to provide one.


End file.
